


skin on skin

by sadlybunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: It was subtle at first. Dan would grab Phil’s hands and hold them when they started to wander. He’d catch Phil’s lips in his when he tried to press them to Dan’s neck. Phil received the message eventually, and stopped trying to progress things altogether. It was odd. Dan was usually the one in their relationship to initiate sex in the first place. And it was especially odd for them to go so long without sex, or at least something quick. But two weeks was weird.or... Dan gets a tattoo and is scared to show Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	skin on skin

**Author's Note:**

> so in celebration of my 19th birthday on september 20th, i’m flying to see my best friend and we’re getting tattoos together, as dumb teenagers do. so this idea came to me, hope you enjoy!  
> -bunny x

When Phil dreams, more often than not, he dreams of Dan. Dan giggling and dancing around Phil with their favorite songs playing. Dan with tanner skin and a younger face on the screen of Phil’s old laptop. Once, it was Dan with three eyes. This particular time, it’s a glowing, blushing Dan sinking to his knees in front of Phil on a private beach somewhere. 

Phil wakes up with a groan. He hisses into the pillow at the friction of his achingly hard cock against the bedsheets. Dan is gone again, likely in the kitchen making breakfast or on another walk. 

It was strange. For the past two weeks or so, Phil woke up to an empty bed. He’d go downstairs and find Dan cooking some new recipe he found on Pinterest (which he had a newfound obsession with), or a sticky note on the counter that would read, each time without fail:

“ _Gone out for a walk. Breakfast in the fridge. x Yours_ ”

And every morning Phil would sigh, eat his breakfast that was either fresh or covered by a plate in the fridge, and wait on the couch for Dan. 

At first, Phil thought Dan was mad at him. He avoided seeing him in the mornings, and would always stay up much later than Phil, promising he would come up in a little but always waiting until Phil was asleep to come to bed. The third day, Phil slid his hands around Dan’s waist while he assembled their smoothie bowls and tucked his chin over his shoulder. 

“Are you upset with me, baby?” He had asked, massaging his hands over Dan’s hips.

Dan winced from his touch and turned around to face him. “No, of course not.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and gave him a smile. “Here, breakfast. I added Nutella to yours.”

And that was the end of that. 

Because Dan was still affectionate and sweet to Phil. He wasn’t short and snippy, like he was when Phil had done something, and he wasn’t quiet and annoyed like he was on his bad days. He made Phil breakfast every morning. He kissed him sweetly and gently, and offered him a massage when his back acted up. 

So what Phil didn’t understand, was why Dan refused to go any further than a few pecks on the lips and a cuddle on the couch. 

It was subtle at first. Dan would grab Phil’s hands and hold them when they started to wander. He’d catch Phil’s lips in his when he tried to press them to Dan’s neck. Phil received the message eventually, and stopped trying to progress things altogether. It was odd. Dan was usually the one in their relationship to initiate sex in the first place. And it was especially odd for them to go so long without sex, or at least something quick. But two weeks was weird.

And it was incredibly difficult for Phil. He was so frustrated at this point, and he just wanted Dan back to normal. His breaking point came the day before, when he drew Dan a bath with some nice candles and a bath melt. Dan smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and closed the door behind himself to keep Phil out. Phil was left awestruck outside the door for at least five minutes before he knocked. When he asked Dan if he could wash his hair for him, he thanked him and refused the offer. 

Phil was more confused than upset. Obviously Dan didn’t owe him anything, but it was irregular for him not to jump his bones at every chance he got. 

So Phil woke up hard. Again. Alone in their giant bed. He stumbles toward the shower and strips on his way. The steaming water helps the knots in his back, and for the first time in a really long fucking time, Phil gets himself off in the shower. He can feel some tension melt from his body, but everything on his mind is still _Dan, Dan, Dan_. He shuts off the water and dries himself off, and throws some clothes and his glasses on to go downstairs. 

Sure enough, there’s a Hello Kitty sticky note on the counter reading the same message that Dan had scrawled out a few times during the past two weeks. 

Phil sighs and pockets the note. He pulls the smoothie mentioned in the note out of the fridge and sips it on the couch after downing a cup of hot coffee. 

Dan returns in about twenty minutes. He smiles at the sight of Phil on the couch and kisses him quickly. “Good morning, love.” He grabs the empty glass from beside Phil and smiles sweetly. “You enjoyed the smoothie? I found the recipe on Pinterest.” He walks towards the kitchen to put the glass in the dishwasher. 

_Of course you did_ , Phil thinks. “Yeah, it was great, baby.” He inhales deeply as Dan returns to the lounge, snuggling into Phil’s side. “You know what’s better than smoothies, though?” He turns to kiss Dan’s curls. 

“Hmm?” Dan questions, laying his head on Phil’s lap. He can’t help but admire how adorable Dan is right now.

Phil kisses him despite the awkward angle. “Waking up next to my fiancé.” He stares at Dan’s eyes to try to read his thoughts.

Dan’s smile falters for a millisecond. “Oh.” He grabs Phil’s hand and squeezes it. “Sorry.” He offers no other explanation. 

Phil sighs again. “Hey.” He pulls Dan upright and onto his lap, Dan’s thighs bracketing Phil’s. Dan looks away from Phil’s eyes. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong? Or am I gonna have to get it out of you?” 

Dan huffs. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m waking up early to make you breakfast and walk.” 

Phil pouts his bottom lip and squeezes at Dan’s bum. “Why haven’t we had sex in two weeks?” 

Dan’s eyes go wide. “Has it been two weeks?” He grabs his phone and looks at his calendar. 

“Do you… track our sex life in your calendar?” Phil tries to grab at his phone, but Dan bats his hand away. 

“No, hush.” Dan scrolls back two weeks in his calendar. “Oh.” 

Phil looks up at him expectantly. Dan puts his phone down. “It has been two weeks.” Dan repeats. 

“Yeah.” Phil pouts again. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on now, baby?”

Dan bites his lip. “Yes.” Unexpectedly, he suddenly grinds his hips down into Phil’s. His eyes go wide and his hand instinctively moves to Dan’s waist. “Give me 15 minutes?” He asks breathily. “I want to shower first.” 

Phil nods. Dan saunters up to the bedroom, Phil’s eyes trailing after him from the couch. He fiddles with his phone for a while, tapping his foot in anticipation. 

After 15 minutes (or 11, if Phil’s honest) Phil heads up to the room. The door is closed, so he knocks and waits for Dan to open it. 

The door swings open and Dan smiles at Phil with glowing pink cheeks. He’s dressed again, but his hair is still slightly damp from the shower. He pulls Phil into the room and pushes him onto the bed. 

He straddles Phil and kisses his face over and over. “‘m sorry.” He mutters. 

Phil is quite distracted, but he hears him. “Sorry? For what?”

Dan pulls away and sits back on Phil’s thighs. He chews at his lip. “Lying.”

Phil’s brow furrows. “What’d you mean?”

Dan covers his face with his hands. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Then… I got too scared that you’d hate it.”

Phil pulls Dan’s hands away from his face. “Tell me what’s going on, baby.”

Dan continues chewing his lip, clearly running through situations in his mind. He tentatively pulls his oversized shirt away and shimmies out of his joggers. 

“What-“ Phil starts, but Dan shushes him. He lays down on the bed and gestures for Phil to follow him. He straddles Dan and stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

Dan removes his pants and Phil gasps. 

On Dan’s right hip is a beautiful and intricate tattoo. Two koi fish form a circle, facing each other rather than away. The one on top is white with blue spots, and the one under it is black with white. Phil runs his finger over the slightly raised skin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looks down at Dan.

Dan huffs. “I was afraid you’d hate it.”

Phil rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss the tattoo. 

“It’s you.” Dan says.

Phil smiles. “I know.” 

“And you know...” Dan fiddles with the engagement band on his finger. “Japan...” 

Phil smiles at the memory. He kisses the tattoo again and licks over Dan’s hip. Dan inhales sharply through his nose as his kisses move down Dan’s legs, trailing to his inner thigh. He sucks the skin, leaving patchy red marks across both of them. Dan pants below Phil from the bed, gripping the sheets as Phil bites him harder. Phil looks up at him. _Is this okay?_ he silently asks, and Dan nods. He kisses the fresh bites and noses at Dan’s cock. His hand’s move into Phil’s hair. He really had waited too long for this. 

“Phil.” Phil looks up at him with blown out pupils. He grins and kisses the tip of his cock, earning a high pitched whine from Dan. 

Dan huffs as Phil continues to lick him to full hardness. He taps Phil’s shoulder and makes grabby hands at him when he looks up from Dan’s thighs. Phil looks confused, but he moves up to Dan’s face again and pulls him into a gentle kiss. He can feel Dan grinning against his lips, and is about to pull away to ask why when Dan grips at his back and flips Phil under him. 

Dan straddles him and connects their lips again, hooking a finger into the waistband of Phil’s pants and making them equal in clothing. He kisses Phil’s collarbones roughly and mumbles into his neck. 

“‘M sorry.” He punctuates the sentence with more kisses into Phil’s neck. 

Phil reaches to brush his hand through Dan’s curls. “I already said it’s okay.” Dan continues to kiss down his neck. “I like the tattoo. It’s hot.”

“No.” He mumbles into the nape of Phil’s neck. He lifts his head and pouts his bottom lip. “Sorry for depriving you of my amazing sexual skills for so long.” Dan giggles. Phil glares and opens his mouth to sass him, but Dan catches his lips is a heated kiss. It’s hard for Phil to be upset when Dan is shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Dan lips pull away from Phil’s with a loud smack. He grins at Phil deviously while rubbing his fingers through the coarse hair on his chest. “Let me make it up to you.” Dan breathes, teasingly grinding down onto Phil’s lap. 

Phil squeezes his eyes shut at the friction and slumps down onto the pillows below him. “You’re going to kill me.” He pants when Dan grips his cock with his enormous hands. 

Dan bites his lip and smiles as his hand works over Phil. Phil groans, covering his face with the hand not resting on Dan’s tattoo. “Shh.” Dan coos. He leans down to bite Phil’s earlobe and whisper to him. “Let me do all the work.” 

Phil’s dick twitches in anticipation. Dan leans over to the bedside table and grabs the lube. He drips some into his hand and slicks it over Phil’s hard cock. He prefers to have Phil stretch him, but he did it in the shower so he could focus on Phil this time. He connects his lips with Phil’s again. 

“Gonna ride you.” Dan smiles against Phil’s lips. “Does that sound good?” Phil nods eagerly. Dan smirks and takes hold of Phil’s throbbing cock. “You want me to take care of you, hm? Make you feel _really, really good_?”

Phil growls at his words, grabbing at Dan’s hips. He pulls Dan closer to him and throws his head back at the feeling of his cock at Dan’s slick entrance. “Fuck, Dan.”

Dan presses his fingers into Phil’s shoulders at he slowly slides down to sit all the way on Phil’s lap. Dan moans loudly at the familiar feeling of Phil inside him. _God_ , he missed this. Two weeks was entirely long for Dan to go without Phil’s dick. He should’ve known the tattoo wouldn’t have been a problem. 

All of his previous worries slip from his mind as he moves his hips, extreme pleasure taking over those thoughts. Phil groans at the feeling. Dan is extremely pleased with himself for the way he’s taking Phil apart so far. 

Dan rolls his hips down again, his thighs buzzing with energy. He reaches his hands back onto the bed to brace himself and quicken his pace. 

Phil grits his teeth and grabs at Dan’s thighs. He digs his sharp nails into the pink skin in the delicious way Dan likes. His hands move to Dan’s stiff dick, coaxing him further to the brink. “Fuck, yeah, don’t stop.” Dan mewls, gripping at Phil’s neck and bouncing on his lap even faster. 

Phil groans, hands moving from Dan’s cock to press into his hips. Dan huffs, grinding down onto Phil in an attempt to make up for the lost touch. Phil grips Dan’s soft hips so roughly that his fingers must be leaving bruises on his pale skin. “Yeah, babe, feels so good. So big.” Dan moans, running his hands through Phil’s hair as the head of Phil’s cock runs relentlessly into his prostate. 

Dan can feel a bead of drool falling from his lips as his mouth hangs open, nearing his climax. Dan speeds up, convulsing on Phil’s cock and shouting as he comes. 

Phil takes over, thrusting into Dan as he goes limp. When his consciousness returns and Dan meets Phil’s thrusts, Phil is sent over the edge and releases himself inside Dan. 

Dan squeals as he feels Phil tense inside of him. He flops down onto Phil and lays there as they catch their breath together. 

Phil rubs his hands over Dan’s ass and kisses the top of his head. He closes his eyes and sighs. “Thanks, baby.” 

Dan hums and kisses Phil’s neck. “Don’t thank me, stupid.” He peels himself off of Phil and rolls over next to him. “Sorry for hiding my tattoo from you.” 

Phil rolls his eyes. “Don’t apologize again, stupid.” He kisses the side of Dan’s head. “Love you.” 

“Hmm. Love you, too.” Dan rests his head on Phil’s chest and pets the hair between his pecs. “You promise you like the tattoo?”

Phil smiles. “Of course.” He leans over Dan to get another look at his new ink. “It’s very pretty. Where’d you get the idea?” He absentmindedly runs this thumb over the warm skin. 

Dan laughs and covers his face with one hand. “Pinterest.” Phil climbs onto him and lifts his face with two fingers to meet his. “I’d been using it to look at tattoo ideas for a while. I liked the koi ideas, but I wanted one where they faced each other. It seems more us, you know?” 

Phil snorts and kisses the tattoo again. “Of course.” The next kiss is pressed to Dan’s lips. “I love it. Don’t forget that.” He lays down next to Dan and pulls him in by the waist, letting out a deep sigh. 

“Did I wear you out, old man?” Dan giggles, resting his hand over Phil’s. 

Phil pulls him in tighter and throws his leg over Dan’s. “It’s your fault. I’m out of practice.” He grumbles, biting Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan shrieks a laugh and turns in Phil’s arms. He kisses his chin and buries his face into Phil’s neck. He was so unbelievably relieved that Phil liked the tattoo. He felt bad for hiding it, but he was glad that now things could go back to normal. 

“Whatever, old man. Just take a nap. I know you want to.” Dan says into Phil’s ear. 

Phil grins sleepily and Dan can feel his breathing even out. He runs his fingers through Phil’s hair and smiles. Phil really does look adorable when he sleeps. 

Dan’s not tired. He should probably clean up and pick their clothes up off of the floor, but for now, he’s enjoying the feeling of laying in bed with his fiancé. He missed the mornings where Phil would wake him up with a tug of his hair or a sweet kiss. It’s stupid. It had only been two weeks while his tattoo healed, but he felt like it had been forever since he laid with Phil like this. 

Dan kisses Phil’s forehead. No more secrets. More secrets means less cuddles. 

Yeah, this is where he wants to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know what you’re thinking: “bunny, is this another fic about something being wrong with one of them and then lots of communication and use of the term of endearment baby?” and yeah i have no excuse  
> come say hi on tumblr [@sadlybunny](https://www.sadlybunny.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
